Dark Places and Sharp Objects
by krissyg927
Summary: This is part two to Lucifer's Kiss. I had started it and posted a few chapters but pulled them down because I was having trouble finishing it. I'll be honest, I'm posting it because a sweet reader asked about it. I do intend to finish it this time, so thank you for inspiring me :) Also, some things happen in this story that I took big liberties with as usual.
1. Looking for Juliet

This is part two to Lucifer's Kiss. I had started it and posted a few chapters but pulled them down because I was having trouble finishing it. I'll be honest, I'm posting it because a sweet reader asked about it. I do intend to finish it this time, so thank you for inspiring me :) Also, some things happen in this story that I took big liberties with. I sincerely hope they don't happen in real life.

Remember this song :)

A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade  
Says something like "You and me babe: how 'bout it?"

Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo. You nearly give me a heart attack."  
He's underneath the window; she's singing, "Hey, la, my boyfriend's back.

You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that.

Anyway, what you gonna do about it?"

Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet, then you exploded in my heart  
And I forget, I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?

Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame  
Both dirty, both mean, yes, and the dream was just the same  
And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real

How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?

When you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin, yeah.

Now you just say, "Oh, Romeo, yeah. You know, I used to have a scene with him."

Juliet, when we made love you used to cry  
You said, "I love you like the stars above, I'll love you 'til I die."  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song

When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?

I can't do the talks like they talk on the TV  
And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything but I'll do anything for you  
I can't do anything except be in love with you

And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
All I do is keep the beat, the bad company  
All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme

Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time Juliet, when we made love you used to cry  
You said, "I love you like the stars above, I'll love you 'til I die."  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?

And a lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Find a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade  
And says something like "You and me babe: how 'bout it?"

"You and me babe: how about it?"

/

Chapter 1: Looking for Juliet

"Robert sent me a wonderful gift," He groaned as the girl in the gray suit sat down opposite him and Mac assessed her emotional makeup in a second, it was what he did, she was a mousy thing, needy, he could work with that, "I'm gonna be whacking off thinkin about you later..."

Mac watched her for a trace of disgust and she didn't flinch, she wasn't easily scared or amused, this one was going to take work, but that was ok, he had nothing but time. She made his dick hard in that fancy suit, even though she was not his type. She was blonde and Mac liked dark haired girls.

The girl made no reaction as he slipped his hand down and under the table as if to stroke himself. If she thought he was going to jerk off, she still didn't flinch. That was one for the unnamed girl, zero for Mac, he would keep score in his head, the scales would tip in his direction soon enough.

He was good at this, good at getting into the female mind, finding out what made a woman tick and then exploiting it.

"Robert too busy with his other clients," He leaned forward to meet her eyes, "Not that I'm complaining, you sure are easy on the eyes, much better to look at than his old ass. I'll be seeing you in my dreams if you know what I mean."

That was a lie, he only thought of the only woman in his life when he jerked off, Claudia, the one that got away from him. She was the reason he was there now, she was and always would be his obsession. Mac had no moral code about lying to this bitch though, his code was simple. Do not hurt children, everyone else was fair game, and anything else was fair game if you wanted it bad enough. He was all too happy to take what he wanted, even here.

"Mr. Garcia, I hardly think..."

"Then don't think beautiful," He crooned to her and made eye contact with her, "So did they tell you I'm fucked in the head."

"I believe in innocent until proven guilty Mr. Garcia." She answered and he voice skipped just enough to let him know he got to her.

"How idealistic of you," He read her name tag, "Leslie, may I call you Leslie?" He asked with a flirtatious raise of his eyebrows, easy peasy she would be.

She didn't answer.

"You can call me Mac, Mr. Garcia is my father," He said, "Shouldn't we be on a first name basis if you're trying to...get me off so to speak?"

He smiled, and the girl smiled back, it was a start.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was no excuse for it and Leslie didn't give fuck all anyway. The time that she spent with him made her feel alive like she had never felt before. It was wrong, she knew that, but from the first time he locked the door in the attorney/client room at the jail, she was hooked. The man could do things with his hands and tongue that made her hair stand on edge.

It started with an innocent touch of his foot to hers under the table as they sat opposite each other. That had been weeks ago, and now he had her legs over his shoulders as she scooted to the edge of the chair.

Even though she had been warned about him, she had assured her boss she could handle it, handle him. But it seemed, after all, he was handling her. She would gladly be his slave now, do anything he wanted, and somewhere deep down inside of her she knew she was signing a contract with Lucifer himself.

She didn't care.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Leslie drove all the way to Oklahoma city once she figured out where the lady agent had been transferred to because he wanted her to do this. Mac had some kind of sexual hold over her almost from the start and now when he said jump she asked how high? It was insidious how he slithered into the dark places of her mind, how he knew just what she wanted.

Robert had been right about him, he'd cautioned her about Mac's good looks and ability to be charming when it suited him. She had been sure she could resist, Leslie had been sure this was a way for her to move through the ranks of the public defender's office, but now she was on the road to hell.

When she went to the building, Claudia's name was nowhere to be found in any directory. Posing as a woman in need of Claudia's expertise in profiling, and flashing her Utah bar identification, Leslie was able to find out that Claudia was on maternity leave. It cost her all day, filing a phony report on behalf of the Utah police department, but she got the information she wanted.

The other woman, the one who was the queen of his heart was due to give birth in seven weeks. Leslie hated her, but she was afraid to go back empty handed more.

The bitch was pregnant. Robert had told her all about how Mac had been caught; the lady FBI agent had lured him into a trap and people said she fucked him. Mac wouldn't confirm or deny it when she had asked him, but now she had her fucking answer didn't she.

Online at a local coffee shop, Leslie had been able to locate Claudia's address, from a DMV website only available to law enforcement. It had taken hours and it wasn't easy, the woman didn't even have Facebook, she had no social media at all. This woman was in hiding and Leslie was pretty sure she knew why.

It was because of him. It was because of the baby, his baby.

She drove to the little house in the suburbs of Oklahoma City and watched the house for what seemed like hours from a bush across the street. Finally, the woman came out of the front door with a huge pit bulldog on a leash and Leslie snapped pictures of her as she walked by the bushes that Leslie was hiding in.


	2. Le Renya di mi Corazon

Once again, I do not own this, I am just taking Mac out for a ride, as it were ;). Many, many liberties are taken to make this trope work, I sure as hell hope they could never happen in real life. xoxoxox Love you all.

Notes: A healthy man does not torture others, generally, it is the tortured that turn into torturers.  
Carl Jung

**/**

Chapter Two- Le Renya di mi Corazon- The Queen of My Heart.

"She has a huge dog that she never goes anywhere without, why do you think that is?" Leslie mused as she sat down opposite him a few days later after she had taken and developed two rolls of film of Claudia, her house, and her car. Mac said nothing if Claudia thought a dog would keep him away, she was mistaken. He wasn't even listening to Leslie and she knew it, so she continued, every once in a while she got a zinger in with him and he let it go because really, what could he do, "You think she's afraid of something, or someone, Mac?"

"Shut up and let me see," Mac grabbed the envelope out of her hand and dumped the contents on the table. There were slips of paper and pictures of Claudia and when he saw them his eyes grew wide. He had not expected in a million years to see what he now saw.

He had insisted on all the pictures and the meticulous notes about her whereabouts and daily routine, even though he couldn't keep them. What few people knew was that Mac had an eidetic memory, he only had to look at things once or twice and then they were committed to his brain forever.

He didn't tell anyone about this ability, not even Regina, the only member of his family that wasn't out to get him. As a child, he thought he was abnormal because of the ability he had, as an adult it had served him well.

Leslie had no idea why he wanted all this information, she figured that Mac wanted some sort of revenge on Claudia for busting him, that was what she told herself anyway, but in an instant, she realized her mistake. The look on his face when he saw the pictures and realized Claudia was pregnant told her all she needed to know about why Mac wanted these things.

"Holy fuckin shit, she's pregnant," He exclaimed and then his face broke into a grin, and he moved the picture so that Leslie could see it too, as if she wanted to at all, as if she hadn't already looked at all of them over and over again, "Look at her."

"Shhhhh, Mac," Leslie panicked, if anyone knew she had taken those pictures for him she would lose her job. She could already lose her job for what she had been doing with him. Because of attorney/ client privilege, she had an hour with him, unsupervised twice a week.

That was enough time for her to blow him, discuss his coming trial, that Leslie kept getting postponed, while together they formulated a plan on how she could stalk Claudia for him. Leslie had come to depend on that time with him, she didn't want to lose that, no matter how envious she was over this other woman, she needed him now.

She would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it done.

Now he was running his hand through his hair to get it out of his face so he could look closer at the picture. Leslie felt sick to her stomach. He had fucked her, even though he swore to her that he didn't.

"That's my kid, oh fuck," He looked closer at the picture, "Oh fuck look at her."

The sight of Claudia, the woman who had slapped the handcuffs on him when he was arrested, hugely pregnant with what he knew was his child was a turn on like he had not known was possible. He was that guy, and he laughed to himself.

"Jesus, what are you in love with her?" Leslie hissed with jealousy.

"What's it to ya?" He brought his eyes up momentarily and glared at her.

Leslie shrunk back in her chair, embarrassed to be scolded, "Never mind."

"That's what I thought." He looked at the picture again, "I wonder if she's going to breastfeed, I hope she does."

After watching him moon over the picture for a few minutes Leslie had enough, he was like a fifteen-year-old with a crush, goddammit. All her hard work, all the traveling, and miles she logged every weekend to do his bidding just to be ignored was getting her pissed by the minute and Leslie tried to distract him from Claudia, and thoughts of her.

"Come on baby, put the picture down," She ran her hand over his arm seductively, which usually worked with him, "We don't have that much more time," She whispered to him in an attempt to get some attention, but Mac wasn't having it.

"Get off me, can't you see I'm busy!" He growled at her and went back to looking at the pictures, examining each one until he was satisfied that it was burned into his memory forever.

Against Leslie's better judgment he kept one picture of Claudia, he couldn't resist. He would hide it inside the mattress so that even if they tossed his cell they likely wouldn't find it. That had been Leslie's idea, at least she was good for something he thought to himself. She was a crafty woman in the right hands, he was the puppeteer pulling her strings, but once in a while, she had a good idea.

He told her he appreciated her helping him on her days off, gave her a smoking hot kiss with lots of tongue, then went back to looking at the pictures. Leslie was a means to an end, that was all.

"You did real good Les." He said as he slid the envelope across to her, it was important to give her compliments on occasion to keep her loyal.

She broke into a smile when he said that, happy to be praised finally, "Thank you."

"Keep these for me, OK?" He said, "Don't get rid of any of them."

"They're going in a safety deposit box, at the Bank of America in Salt Lake City under the name Clarice Starling."

Mac rolled his eyes, sometimes she was so dumb too.

Later when Leslie was finally gone, with her tedious neediness and constant need for reassurance, which he finally had to give in to and fool around with her to shut her up and keep her on his side; then Mac had time to focus on the end game, the woman who didn't need him.

He lay in his bunk that night looking at the picture, thinking of her, remembering their one night together, it had been incredible with her, mind-blowing. But the most attractive thing about her, besides her rocking his socks off in the sack was that Claudia didn't need him or anyone else, he had never known anyone else quite like her.

That had been part of the attraction from the jump with her, from the minute he had seen her in that red shirt when she had thrown down with him; she was successful and not afraid of him. She had faced him without fear or doubt, no woman had ever done that before.

Mac drew picture after picture of Claudia all with her pregnant stomach, he was allowed to have a notepad and pencils to work on his case with Leslie, these also were hidden in the mattress, away from prying eyes, only taken out at night, when it was almost dark and no one was around; he couldn't get enough of it.

Claudia was more beautiful than ever to him and he fantasized about her even more now. It was all he could think of, she had not aborted his child, she could have, he wouldn't have been surprised or blamed her really. But she had kept it, let it grow inside of her, she glowed from it in the pictures he saw of her.

Leslie had tried to say that maybe the father was someone else but he knew better, the timing was right, and Claudia was not the type to whore around, the kid was his, there was no doubt in his mind.

Leslie was just being a jealous cunt in his opinion, he would have to watch her, and keep her happy so that he could use her the way he wanted to. He wasn't done with Leslie just yet.  
But she was not the one who consumed his mind now.

The thought of her pregnant body made him drool like a rabid dog and wish like hell that he could fuck her again, his dick got hard instantly when he looked at her picture or even thought about her. He'd never jerked off so much as he was now, not even when he was a teenager, which he definitely was not.

He didn't go for pregnant women, he didn't have that kind of fetish, but then again, she was his woman, despite what Claudia would say about that, she was his, even more now. There would be another time with her, he was determined to see her again one day and hold his child. But he wished he could have been there now, and felt his baby kick inside of her. He had read about the effect on some men sexually and emotionally when their woman was pregnant and it had happened to him.

Leslie was not able to get much more information, but he had enough. Claudia thought she was safe in Oklahoma, she had a new life, but he was watching now, he had eyes on the outside. It seemed like by the size of her, Claudia was having this baby in a month or two, three at the very most, so he had a lot of work to do before then, starting with lighting a fire under Leslie's ass to get him a court date.

Then he started flushing his food down the toilet after the guards left the room and if he wasn't able to do that he gave it away to other inmates with the don't ask don't tell policy in full force. He scored drugs for them, brought in by Leslie and they kept their yaps shut about him not eating.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mac woke with a start and she was there, straddled on top of him and she was smiling at him. She was happy and laughing and running her hands over his chest. Claudia was looking at him as if she was deeply in love with him, he knew she was and always had been.

He could feel the weight of her stomach on him and it was glorious, she was glorious. Claudia glowed, he supposed it was true what they said about pregnant women, they were beautiful, every one of them and her especially.

It was a dream, he knew that but he was going with it and he reached down to stroke his already rock hard dick over his prison-issue sleep pants.

Her hair was longer than he remembered, and she had braided it, it brushed along his chest as she leaned down and kissed him. Then took his hands and put them on either side of her swollen belly, he could feel it moving.

"Look what we made," She whispered into his ear, then she sat back up and smiled at him again, "You and me did this."

He reached his head up and kissed her stomach and stared into her eyes for a long time. Then his hands slid up over her breasts that were bigger now than he remembered and she rocked against him, "Feel good baby?"

"Mmmmm," She moaned, "I can't get enough now."

Mac had heard women were horny all the time during pregnancy and responsive as fuck, "I'll give you all you want," He rolled them so that they were lying face to face. He ran his hair through her hair and pushed it out of her face to see her better, "Don't you worry," He palmed her breast and she groaned loudly, "I got you."

"I need it," He could hear her breath hitch in her chest, she reached down to grasp his dick, "Please..."

He kissed her dirty, fucking her mouth with his tongue and slid his hand back over her stomach, then down between her legs. She was wet already and his fingers slipped easily inside her, he pumped them in and out, taking the time to brush against her clit and tease her.

"I know what you need baby," He growled into her ear, "I know and I'm gonna give it to you good."

He could almost feel her hand on his dick as he pumped it slowly, trying to drag out the fantasy as long as he could. She came hard and loud begging him for more and in minutes he was inside her in his mind. She was warm and wet and tight as hell, just the way he remembered her.

"Who's pussy is it Claudia?" He groaned as he felt his gut tighten and his cock throb in his hand. He was almost there, he was gonna cum any second.

"It's yours, Mac," She cried out, "Only yours."

"Goddam right it's mine," He growled and let himself go as he shot his load all over his hand, then laid back panting and thinking of her.

Notes: Thank you for reading please let me know what you think :)


	3. Bad News

It was too much to think about all at one time, Claudia figured she'd have to take things one day at a time. For right now she knew she had to focus on staying well and taking care of Gracie when she got here, those other questions would be answered in time. No one but Charlie and Emalee knew the truth, and that was the way it had to stay.

There were horror stories she'd heard of rape victims being sued for parental rights, Mac hadn't raped her, she had gone willingly, but she wasn't taking a chance on some dumb ass judge making her take the baby to see him in prison, because that was the sort of thing Mac would do. If he knew, he would see it as a way to control her.

Claudia never wanted to see him again.

The pull she had felt towards him was startling and something she never felt before, or since. In the end, she had gotten what she wanted, Mac in handcuffs on his way to jail. But now, with Gracie on the way she had to confront certain things about herself that she had let go before.

She had lured him to her, that was true and had ample time to arrest him, but she didn't right away. She had given herself over to a feeling that she couldn't recognize. Despite what she knew about him and his nature, what he was, she desired him. There had been no man in her life before him and no man now. The sick chemistry between them had been all consuming to her. Claudia had willingly given herself to him and there was no way she could say she regretted it, especially now.

But what did it say about her as a person, that she would fuck a known rapist and killer, she had gone to counseling looking for the answer to that question?

"You and me babe, how about it?"

While Mac was laying on his bunk busy thinking of her and yanking on his dick Claudia was laying in bed with her hands on her stomach. She wasn't thinking of him exactly, she was thinking of the baby girl, Gracie, created by him, but not his. Never his. Gracie would be hers alone, and he was never going to know about her.

As much as she didn't want to think of Mac, she had to, every time she looked down at her stomach she remembered him. She supposed it would be that way when Gracie arrived as well, watching her grow up, would she look like him? When she was old enough to ask about her father, what could she tell her?

Sometimes she could still feel his touch on her skin and it made her shiver and remember.

Late at night when she couldn't sleep she wished that they had met in some other way before he became what he was, maybe it would have been different. Maybe it could have been something.

It wasn't different, never would be and she knew exactly who and what he was. That was the part that disgusted her, the part she couldn't live with. In the end, she stopped going to counseling, it wasn't helping and she suspected she had been changed forever by that one night with him.

She wanted him, but she hated him, it was a grotesque paradox.

For months Claudia had been worried that she wouldn't bond with this child because of who the father was, because of him, and she had considered adoption seriously. But she was sure now, she loved her baby with every fiber of her being. Her baby. The first time she saw her on an ultrasound and heard her heartbeat she had still been ambivalent. But the first time she felt her move inside of her she broke down and cried; relieved that she loved her baby after all.

"Hey," She smiled to herself as she rubbed her stomach, sometimes if she pressed on her stomach Gracie would kick back, it was a game Claudia played with her, "I'm going to take care of you no matter what, I promise to always put you first. He's never going to know about you, don't you worry Gracie. I'll keep you safe, I'll keep us both safe."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Short Time Jump

"Claudia, I need you to remain calm, can you sit down?" Charlie said into the phone when it was time to give her the news, and he was dreading it. This was going to freak her the fuck out, and the timing couldn't be worse, maybe it was justified, not maybe, it was justified, especially now.

No one knew Mac as well as she did, he had been her life's work, her obsession and she had caught him too. Claudia above all other people would know the significance of this information.

That was why Charlie had put off this talk with her as long as possible.

Claudia had been the first female FBI agent in three states to single-handedly take down a serial rapist and killer. Did she do it by the book? No, but she had figured out how to smoke him out and he had practically run to her; Mac had been so overwhelmed by her tactic that he risked getting caught for just one chance at her.

She had gotten a promotion and a transfer for her trouble and now she had Gracie too.

"What is it, Charlie?" She said as she settled the baby against her in the reclining chair. She had just gotten home from the hospital after having Gracie a few days before. Charlie's wife Emalee had brought her home, but Claudia insisted her cousin Belinda was coming to stay with her and sent Emalee home to Utah the day before.

Charlie knew there was no Belinda, Claudia had no real family, she just wanted to be alone with her new baby. Throughout the pregnancy, she had been afraid at times that she might not be able to bond with Gracie because of who her father was, but it had been love at first kick.

She cherished the life that was inside of her, motherhood was something she never knew she wanted until she got it. This baby with the light red hair and blue eyes, eyes that she had seen before had become her whole world before she ever arrived into this world.

"They tossed Mac Garcia's cell, a routine search after an anonymous tip and they found something." Charlie didn't know how to tell her this, it was going to ruin her day, ruin her joy over this baby, he decided to just be out with it, "He had a recent picture of you, taken a few months ago, and he's been sketching you again too."

Claudia felt her heart rate pick up, she remembered the sketches they had found in his house after his arrest, the spiders and of her. He had been as obsessed over her as she had been over him, maybe more so. Now he knew about the baby, her worst nightmare had come true, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, you were kinda busy having a baby," Charlie answered, trying to add some levity to the situation.

"How," She breathed out, "How did he...?"

"Seems the public defender's office is backlogged and had to assign a female paralegal, apparently they had something going on and they think she got pissed off, made the call and ratted him out..."

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" She didn't even let him finish," Charlie, are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was," He answered, "She's been put on leave pending an investigation."

Her eyes were wide and angry now, "How could they assign a female paralegal to him?" Claudia could not believe the stupidity of the Utah public defenders office, he could manipulate any woman into doing what he wanted, hadn't he manipulated her, "They know what he is."

On the other end of the phone Charlie Pace winced, he missed his old partner, she was a ball of fire and she was right. Few agents had her insight, his new partner was a good man, but he was not her. Her gut feelings were almost always right, it was she who knew that wearing red, Mac's favorite color would make him focus on her. It had worked, he had seen it as her flirting with him and they had caught him on her instincts.

Cops like that were few and far between. Charlie never judged her for what else she had done, because in the end, they had gotten him, he never asked her why, never tried to figure it out. It was her business.

Whoever Mac's public defender was had fucked up royally, he had seduced some unsuspecting girl into doing his bidding and throwing her career right down the toilet. Charges were pending on her and she was never going to practice law again, all because of a manipulative asshole.

"He's going to find a way if he hasn't already, you don't understand how his mind works." Claudia paced on the phone, "He's always planning...something, now he knows about Gracie."  
Claudia sucked in a breath as the reality hit her, "I'm going to have to run, you don't get it."

"Yeah, I do understand, that's why we're assigning a security detail to you."

"Forever? Come on Charlie, I just had a baby, now I have to move again goddammit. As long as he's alive he's going to try and reach his filthy hand out to me, jail or no jail, bars or no bars. He knows about Gracie, it's going to consume his mind, it's going to make him crazy."

"How's my goddaughter, huh?" Charlie asked, trying to change the subject.

Claudia sighed.

"She's, perfect and hungry as hell," Claudia laughed as she looked down at the baby latched onto her right breast as they spoke to each other, "She's just so wonderful, but I'm not sleeping, I try to sleep when she does but, that's not very often."

"Alright, keep trying to get some sleep sweetie, we got this," Charlie answered, "I'll be in touch, don't worry, he ain't going anywhere."

Claudia put the phone down and considered leaving the country, for real. She tried to remain calm about this, but it was difficult. She had intimate knowledge of how his mind worked. Maybe no one else knew him the way she did.

He knew about Gracie, she had gone to great lengths to prevent him from finding out she was pregnant, for him it would be a source of extreme pride, it would turn him on. That was the man he was, he would see Gracie as an extension of himself, in the way a true narcissist would.

Right now he was behind bars, miles away, but that was no comfort to Claudia at all.

One day he would come looking for them, Claudia knew that with every fiber of her being. As she sat there with the baby in her arms she started to make a plan.


	4. The Letter

Thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving me love xoxoxo Love you all.

**Chapter Text**

The letter came from Utah with no return address but she knew who it was from, how could she not? It was his chicken scratch writing, there was no doubt at all about it. She had told him not to write to her ever again, but of course, Mac wouldn't be silenced. Claudia had no idea how he could have gotten a letter to her out of the jail, his paramour had been caught, but it just proved that his reach was far, just like she suspected. He had her address once more after she had been so careful to hide from him and she was going to have to move again. She opened the letter; there was no way she couldn't.

Dear Claudia,

I'm sure Charlie Pace has told you all about Leslie by now, have I ever told you how much I despise him? Well, I do, for many reasons, the least of which being that he got to see you every day. But mostly I hate him because he thinks he can take my place in your life. No one takes you away from me, NO ONE! Of course, I know you aren't partners anymore and you've moved away, but I know he is still in touch with you. How could he not be? He wants to fuck you, you know that right?

If you ever let him, I'll kill him, without even thinking twice about it. Don't let any man touch you, or there will be consequences and you won't like them. I'll make you sorry if you even look at another man, understand me?

I think about you often with my hand around my cock, the memory of you is burned into my mind, you are the best fuck I ever had, and I can't wait to have you again. Think of me when you touch yourself, remember how good it was between us.

Back to the uncomfortable news about Leslie, I want you to hear from me that she meant nothing to me. You know that what we have is deeper than anything either of us has ever had before with anyone else. What you and I have is extraordinary, no one and nothing can change that.

She helped me find you and I am grateful to her for that, but otherwise, she doesn't matter. You matter. I know you can't forget me, and that's why you cut off communication. It's hard to be lovers from such a long distance, I understand, I don't like being apart either. I can't wait to see you in court, wear something sexy for me, something red, to let me know you're thinking of me too. I know you can't bring the baby, but I wish you could, is it a boy? I feel like it is. You are always on my mind Claudia. You are the mother of my child now and that makes you the most important person in my life, forever. I want you to know I haven't forgotten you. You will always be mine.

Always yours,  
Mac

Her hands shook as she read the letter, the things he said about Charlie outraged her, maybe more than the blatant obsessive nature of the letter. He was smart though, he mentioned the baby, knowing that she could never show the letter to anyone or risk them knowing the truth. She crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage. Always, he said, always mine, always yours, she would never be free of him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He was losing weight and that was part of the plan, his court date was coming up and he had a new public defender; Robert and Leslie were fired, now he had some jerk off named Keith. But this one wasn't as smart as he thought he was, Mac had so many things hidden up his sleeve.

He always did.

This guy would be a means to an end though, and for now, Mac needed him. The guy was worthless though in his client's eyes, even worse than Robert, but not Leslie. He had plans for her, she still held some value to him, for the time being.

Mac was planning an epic escape like another Utah killer had once done, but he would be successful, he would not be caught the way Ted Bundy had been. Bundy had gotten greedy and went on a spree, he had no self-control. Mac had self-control in spades, and he was patient, good things always came to those who waited and planned.

The ductwork escape was a good idea, and they were never going to suspect he did it, just like Bundy had. He would crawl up into the vents like in that movie Claudia always watched with the two Irish guys crawling around in the ceiling avenging every poor soul in Boston. He was a flight risk, they would have him under lock and key, but he was smarter than them.

He planned to dye his light hair dark as soon as he was out and disappear into a sea of people in Salt Lake City, then on to Oklahoma City.

Notes: Thank you for reading please let me know what you think :)


	5. Court

Mac goes to court and Claudia doesn't give him what he wants.

**Chapter Text**

Claudia testified via satellite to fuck up his plan of seeing her in court, as much as she wanted to face him and hear him be sentenced in person it was what he wanted and she wasn't giving it to him.

Originally she planned to travel to Utah and stay with Charlie and Emalee, but when she got Mac's letter she decided against it. She imagined him sitting there, waiting to lay eyes on her and the disappointment he would feel. He would hear them say her name, turn to look for her and then they would bring her image up on the screen.

She wore blue and Mac was seething, she wished that she could see his face when he realized she outsmarted him.

First, the prosecution questioned her and then the defense. She imagined Charlie was there, and Mac would be shooting daggers at him. She didn't realize at first how Mac felt about Charlie; he saw the other man as his nemesis, it scared her, it scared her for Charlie. But Charlie wasn't having it, he wanted him put away for life, nothing was keeping him from this trial.

"Yes, I lured him to my hotel where I then arrested him," Claudia answered the question of Mac's new lawyer.

"Like entrapment?"

"No, not like that," She answered, it wasn't a lie. This was Mac's public defender questioning her, and she knew Mac would not tell about their night together or the baby, no matter how much he would want to brag about it.

That risked Claudia being put in witness protection and even Mac would never find her then. He knew that, and so even he kept his mouth shut, maybe for the first time in his life. It was don't ask don't tell, not quite ethical, but she could live with it.

She didn't want to lose the life she had. She had so much to lose now, someone to protect.

"And is this why you are testifying in court via satellite so that Mr. Garcia cannot be near you?."

"Well, he used to write to me, he has been fixated on me in the past and I didn't want to set him off."

"Thank you, no further questions."

As Claudia signed out, she imagined the rage he was probably feeling now and she smiled. She had outsmarted him and not given him what he wanted. He wanted a face to face meeting and she had denied him.

Charlie testified after her and then various witnesses to his crimes, the trial went on for five weeks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As expected he was found guilty on all charges, every day Leslie stood hidden behind big dark sunglasses behind the courthouse to watch his being taken back to the jail. It was two minutes, where they brought him out and put him in a nondescript van. Leslie was there every day just to see him walk past her.

Soon they would be together again, she counted the minutes. He had gotten word to her that he wasn't angry that she told about the pictures, he assured her that it excited him that she was jealous. He made explicit dirty promises to her for when he was out, and she gave him her address.

On the night before his sentencing, Mac made his move, months before Leslie had brought him the blueprints to the courthouse which he committed to memory. Now it was time to do it, Leslie didn't know it but she was going to be of great assistance to him. Claudia was almost eight hundred miles away, and there was no time to waste.

It was go time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's not a boy Mac," Leslie answered, "Claudia had a girl." It was the first thing he asked when he arrived at her house, already she was put off by his blind obsession with this other woman and the baby. He didn't flinch although part of him wanted a son.

He shrugged then, a girl was fine, a little girl with her red hair. He was fine with that. Mac wondered a few times if she had considered adoption; but Claudia grew up in foster care, he had known all along that she would never give up this child. They were going to be tied to each other for life.

Leslie put her hand on his shoulder, "We don't have much time, we have to get moving."  
She ran her hands over his shoulders and smiled at him.

"But first..."

"You want my cock do ya, Leslie?"

"I think I've earned it don't you?" She sassed and he squeezed his hand into a fist, then opened his hand, she was going to get a smack, and it was well deserved.

"Earned it?"

"I did your bidding, found your baby mamma for you."

"You're nothing but a whore," Mac growled at those words coming from this sluts mouth, how dare she mention Claudia now, unable to control his anger Mac just slapped her.

"What kind of woman are you that would sell out another woman for cock." He asked, "You're a betrayer, a disgrace to your gender."

"But," She gulped, "I love you."

"Suck it, bitch," He dropped his pants and shoved her down to her knees and shoved his cock into her mouth, "Suck it like a good whore."

When he'd had enough he pushed her off of him and back onto the couch, he hadn't tasted pussy in months and although it wasn't the one he wanted, it was the one available.

Now, his lips were gentle against her calf as he placed soft kisses there. Leslie tilted her head back and allowed herself to relax. His lips trailed further up her leg, hot and wet until finally, she felt him push aside the material of her panties and flick the tip of his tongue against her slit.  
Leslie cried out and her fingers dove into his hair. Using his other hand, he parted her folds and placed wet kisses along them before abruptly sucking her clit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"Fuck," Leslie sighed, bucking shamelessly against his face. Shame and arousal weighed heavily on her as she realized he wasn't really there with her at the moment. He had moaned her name, "Claudia," the other woman in his life, without realizing it.

Leslie let him continue. She wanted it no matter what. No matter how it made her feel, this was what she had given everything up for, he was the one.

He traced a finger around her opening before pushing it deep inside her curling it towards him. With every pulsating suck against her clit, he simultaneously pressed against her g-spot.

Leslie's breathing quickened rapidly as his pace didn't waver for a moment.

"Are you gonna cum?" he said, voice gravely as he added another finger. "Cum all over my mouth like the whore you are?"

So now he knew who she was.

She couldn't hold back the depraved moan that vibrated through her at his filthy words. There was something about being degraded that never failed to make her cum.

"Cum for me, Leslie you fucking whore." He attached his lips her clit again and with one last, intense flick of his tongue she came in his mouth, stuttering and shaking.

"Oh fuck yes Mac," She screamed and let the feeling wash over her.

"You want my dick inside you, now." He said unbuckling his pants further.

"Yes, yes I've earned it. "

He stepped back with his hand in his dick.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think you have."

"Please," She reached out to him, "I need it."

"This better be the best fuck of my life or you're dead. "

Notes: Thank you for reading please let me know what you think :)


	6. The Run

This is the last chapter of this and it's long. I didn't want to drag it out twenty chapters when we all know there's only one way it can end. I hope you all enjoyed this little sequel and I love you all xoxoxox _Krissy_

Leslie was an amazing fuck but he killed her anyway, he needed her car, priorities. It was a long drive to Oklahoma, and Mac had no time to waste. He didn't even do anything with her body to hide it, which was unusual for him. He just left her there slashed up on the bed like she didn't matter to him because she didn't.

They would know it was him anyway. Their affair was common knowledge now. He could give a shit. I a fee hours he would see his child.

The only woman who mattered at all was Claudia and she would always be the one. She had his child, his daughter, his blood. She could have not had his baby, he wouldn't have blamed her but she did.

There was nothing more important than blood, and nothing more urgent than seeing her.

It wasn't the wisest move on his part, he knew that; everyone had to know he would go to her. Eventually, someone, probably that prick Charlie Pace would open his big mouth and dime his whole plan out. Thank God they didn't put her in witness protection, although he doubted that would even stop him.

Nothing would keep him from what was his, his family as it were. But the manhunt would be epic, and part of him just loved that.

Still, he had to go get his girls before the feds figured out where he was. He had a twelve-hour jump on them and he hoped it had been enough time.

Nothing would stop him from being with her, it was as strong as it had ever been, his desire for her was unmatched. He couldn't wait to see her, and the baby, his baby. The dusty road stretched out before him and he smiled. It was so good to be free and in the fresh air again.

Mac rolled down the window of the old piece of shit car Leslie had, and as the sun came up and shined on his face he smiled. It was so warm and inviting, the desert heat which he once hated was a welcome friend now. He had stolen Leslie's Ray Bans too and wore them now as he drove to his destiny.

He'd wait until it was dark and then walk right up to her door, he smiled at the thought because he knew his girl. She'd be ready and waiting for him and this time he knew she would shoot him on sight to protect that baby. There was no need to sneak around, Claudia knew he was coming. But he had a trick or two up his sleeve.

/

In Oklahoma, Claudia was buying bullets for her personal piece which she hadn't used in months and she cleaned the gun thoroughly too while Gracie was sleeping. She loaded it and sat in the dark working the shells through the action of the gun over and over again. She needed to get the feel of the weight of it in her hand again and be sure she could hit a target on a dime. If she missed, well she wasn't going to think about that. She needed to be ready for him because it was on and this time she was going to kill him. Never suffer a witch to live.

Mac was coming, it had been on the news that he escaped from jail and had been missing almost twelve hours before anyone noticed he was gone. She knew with every fiber of her being he was going to show up soon, there would be no way for him to stay away. Mac was clever and the police that were not used to him would never find him. Before she took him down the first time, he had gone undetected for years.

He was clever, and fee people have him credit for that.

She shivered at that thought and at all the women he had killed, it was justified what she was planning.

Gracie woke up and she shoved the gun into her jeans as she went to feed her, from now on she was going to be armed at all times.

Claudia knew his plan, she understood how his mind worked, and he had to know she would be armed and waiting for him. He was not a stupid man and would try and take her by surprise.

In preparation for that she went through the townhouse and locked all the windows and the sliding door, double and triple checking them again and again.

Her hands shook as she pushed the gun down in the back of her jeans as she went to fetch a crying Gracie. This was going to be a long, long night.

/

Charlie called as soon as he heard it on the news, but the conversation was short. He offered to fly there but Claudia would never have him leave his family to protect her. He saw himself as an older brother to her but she didn't want him to feel responsible for her. He had a family to care for, and they needed him most of all.

"Charlie, I'm fine," She said into the phone that afternoon, "Yes I saw it, I have it yes. Don't worry I got this…"

"I'm flying in, I'll be there in three hours!"

"Charlie," She started to object and then dropped the phone when there was a noise from Gracie's room. She pulled her gun out and ran down the hall.

As she came around the corner to her horror there he stood holding Gracie in his arms. She stopped short and pointed the gun at him, but she couldn't take her eyes off of what she saw.

His eyes were glued on Gracie and he looked at her as if she was the most important person he had ever seen, he loved her. It was clear as could be, and Claudia's heart thundered in her chest as she watched him rocking their child in his arms.

How did he fucking get in?

"How the fuck did you get in?"

"Please, Claudia, you should know there's no lock that can keep me out if I want to get in." He said with a grin that was still so attractive to her. What was wrong with her that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Why did he affect her so.

He was leaner of course but his body was still hard as a rock, shaking her head from those thoughts she clicked the gun as he looked over at her

"Drop it!" He motioned with his head to her gun, and she had no choice but to re click the safety and put the gun down on the dresser next to her.

The baby wound her fingers around Mac's finger and cooed at him like he was something special and his heart almost burst. "She knows me, hey I'm your Daddy…" He whispered then looked at Claudia, "What's her name?"

"Gracie," Claudia gulped out, letting the wheels in her head turn, there had to be a way to get out of this.

Claudia was struck by the way he was looking at Gracie as he held her though; he gazed down at her angelic face. This child was the best of both of them and for the first time in his miserable life, he felt real pride. Not ego, but pride in himself as a person, there was nothing he wouldn't do for this child, nothing.

It was so stupid of him to have come here but he couldn't stay away.

"She's the best thing I've ever done." He said to Claudia and he turned his head to look at her now with clear eyes and a clear mind. Gracie started to fuss and he patiently tried to calm her, this was a side of Mac that Claudia had never seen before and she loved him then.

"Bring her here," Claudia said as she sat down in the rocking chair, "She's hungry."

"How old is she?"

"Almost a month."

Claudia replied as she opened her shirt and he watched in complete awe as she fed the baby.

"Pretty name." He answered, as he continued to watch, "Of all the dark places I've been in my life Claudia it's all been worth it to stand here now with you and her."

/

"I've wanted to touch you again for so long…" He crooned into her ear, after she had put Gracie back in the crib. Then he licked the side of her neck as he pulled her hair to get better access to her skin.

As always with her part of Claudia wanted him, and he lit her body on fire again. His hand snaked over her breast and he groaned.

"They're bigger, cause you're breastfeeding..." He moaned and Claudia tried to move away, " That's so fucking hot."

Of course he got off on it. She wasn't surprised by that at all.

"I loved watching you feed her," He crooned.

Then his lips were on hers, pushing them apart and filling her mouth with his tongue. He pushed her back against the wall and grabbed her ass, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

" I've had a hard day and I'm sure you have too," He groaned as he pushed himself against her deliciously, "You and I are going in your bedroom to fuck all this tension away.."

Claudia gritted her teeth, "I'm not fucking you again Mac," She groaned, but he was so hard to resist.

"And you know I got no trouble taking what I want," He growled into her ear as he let her back down, "Come on I wanna shower first."

Then he pulled her down the hallway, as it began to rain outside. He had to wash the other woman off of himself before he took her to bed.

/

After the shower that he demanded she take with him Mac was back on her the minute the door closed, lifting her up as he was kissing her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they both groaned. He adjusted her position and pulled her closer, shoving his cock against her. Claudia was playing ball now, he'd gotten her in the mood in the shower and now it was going his way.

"Where?"

"Bedroom, first door on the left." She said kissing him again.

He practically kicked the door in, and she was giggling but he had to put her down once they were inside her room because they were both still soaked from the shower. The water was dripping off his hair and she never felt so attracted to someone before in her life. They both stopped moving for a second and really looked at each other.

"Music?" She said as she walked over to her CD player next to the bed and pushed her CD in 311, 93-03 came on. "This is 311. You'll like it."

The soft tune of 'Amber' came on as she walked back and took his hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her palm, then each of her fingers. No one had ever done that before and frankly she hadn't thought of Mac being romantic in any way.

"I wanna take our time Claudia, I wanna see you, feel you. You're so fuckin beautiful," He said gazing at her, "I know this ain't gonna last."

Her heart skipped in her chest, his words were beautiful and soon he was pulling her closer slowly, and walking her back towards the bed. They both landed on the bed, next to each other. For a little while they could pretend again, couldn't they? It was unspoken that it was what they were going to do.

She rolled them over so that now she was on top and looked down at him. His hands went up on her hips and he pushed her down against his pelvis, spreading her legs against him.

She moved against him, as his cock pressed against her heat and he groaned like a bitch. He didn't care, fuck it, this girl felt incredible. There were just two pieces of cloth between them, and soon the towels were gone. She moved down a little more and grinded against him letting out a moan that made his blood boil.

"That's it…mmmmm...so good Claudia." He couldn't help it, the weight of her on him and the sensation was almost too much and they hadn't even done anything yet.

Claudia sighed loudly, she threw her head back then leaned down and kissed him slowly as she sat back up and rubbed her hands down his chest, making direct eye contact.

"What? You ok." He asked.

She nodded and leaned down and put her forehead to his.

"Yes, just looking at you."

"Making a memory?"

She nodded then they went back to pretending this wasn't over before it even began.

Mac rubbed her hips and up her sides, slowly, savoring how good she felt. The music was soft and he found he liked it, it was perfect for this night. It was still raining outside and it was dark with just the moonlight coming from the window.

His eye grew dark and he ran his hands over her chest, letting his palms slide over her nipples until she was about to jump out of her skin. His eyes were like a child opening a present on Christmas day and she smiled at that, no one but Mac ever looked at her like that. Other men before Mac had never touched her with such reverence the way this man was.

"I missed you, Claudia, I'm so glad to hold you again…."

"So am I….you're so...so..." She breathed out as he ran his hands over her breasts again and again and she hissed out a breath and arched her back. "Fucking amazing."

"You have no idea." He whispered then pulled her down on him.

"I think I do..."

Claudia was kissing up to his neck to his ear, and that was it, he couldn't take anymore he rolled her back over so she was under him. Slowly, and deliberately pressing against her Mac moved down to get some of the pressure off his dick before it exploded, because he had plans for her.

He sat up on his knees, grabbed her around the thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, then he got on the floor kneeling down between her legs. She pulled herself up on her elbows and he smirked at her.

"Whatcha doin." She asked.

He came back up to her stomach and smiled up at her.

"Don't worry." He kissed her stomach and then licked around her belly button. "I've got you." He murmured as he began pulling her legs closer and over his shoulders, then he winked at her as his head disappeared between her legs.

"Holy shit Mac, yes! Oh, fuck, oh fuck." Claudia screamed as he licked her from back to front nice and slow. She gripped the blankets in both hands on either side of her; he was a god, and she was singing his praises at the top of her lungs without any worry about who might hear.

She couldn't keep quiet and her legs trembled, she was out of breath, her chest was heaving up and down as he did his evil work between her legs. Mac looked up at her grinning the most satisfied grin she had ever seen on someone. He was wicked and she told him that.

He just laughed at her, gripped her thighs and said one word that drove her berserk, "Spread." He said and was about to keep going, but she grabbed his arms and pulled him up to her, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him.

"You have a fucking dirty mouth." She purred in between deep french kisses.

"You love it too," He grinned, then he was running his hands over her body and she was feeling it again build inside of her. He was too much, between the raindrops on the window sill and the periodic thunderclaps and lightning, she was on sensory overload. She had never been with a man like him that was the saddest part of this whole thing.

It had been so long since she felt another person's touch that she almost came right there, just by him touching her one time. He slid his fingers against her and she groaned out loud, this man knew all the buttons to push. He kissed her dirty, filling her mouth with his tongue as he slid one of his fingers inside her and then he was kissing down her chest to her stomach.

Mac whispered against her stomach in that gravely sexy voice of his. "Don't move." And it was the hottest thing she had ever heard. Again Mac was lifting her up and spreading her legs apart and she felt no embarrassment or shame in pushing herself into his face, all she wanted was his mouth there and the sooner the better.

He spread her legs a little wider and grinned, then he was there running his tongue over her again and her breathing sped up with every movement he made. He wasn't the guy who did this to get something in return, he was the guy who did it because he liked it. His enthusiasm and skill was unmatched and was making her legs shake as she struggled for something to do with her hands. She settled on gripping the blanket that was on the bed and it was a death grip as he did his evil things to her.

"Fuuuuccckkk Mac!" She puffed out in strangled breaths as he pushed his tongue inside of her over and over again. He tongue fucked her until body was on fire and burning for him. Why was he the one? Why, she asked herself briefly, "Oh fuck, oh God!"

"You're gonna cum for me...but not till I say you can." He moaned as his hands came up and held her in place and he raised his head up briefly giving her that lopsided grin she had come to love.

"You're gonna cum all over me...but not yet baby," He groaned then set back to the exquisite torture he was giving her. He licked her with the flat of his tongue again swirling around in wave after wave and she totally lost her mind.

"Fuuck, Jesus. Fuckkkk Oh my God." Claudia moved her head back and forth, and her legs moved uncontrollably while she ran her fingers into his hair to hold him in place where she wanted him.

She tugged on his hair to get herself closer to him and he moaned against her, she was a hair puller. This night just kept getting better and better as far as Mac was concerned. Claudia had his hair in a death grip and his balls were going to explode from the sheer pleasure of it.

"Oh….sorry." She said when she heard him moan and she was afraid she hurt him so she let go.

'No. I like it…" He growled, " Keep doing it. Harder! Harder!" He demanded and she grabbed onto his hair again and pulled him back against her.

He was turned on beyond all measure from her pulling his hair and the taste of her that was driving his senses crazy. He was so hard his dick was trying to drill a hole into the bed but he wasn't stopping.

"I've wanted to touch you so badly," Mac groaned, running his hands over her hips and bringing his lips and tongue up all over her breasts with hot, wet kisses, and he could hear her breathing becoming ragged, while her body moved against him.

She wanted him, and that excitement was contagious like a sickness he didn't want to be cured of.

"Touch me," She moaned, "Please." She ran her hands over his back and ass then brought them around to the front. He was hard as stone, and he moaned when she moved her small hand along the length of him, "I wanna touch you."

Mac's breath caught in his chest at the feel of her hand. Claudia slid her hand over his cock, and he responded "Oh Jesus," in a slow throaty groan.

Already she had him worked up into a frenzy, and he knew he needed to slow down. He hadn't been touched by this woman in ages or touched her and he wanted to savor it. Mac ground his hips against her hand and reached lower over her hips to bring his fingers between her legs again.

Claudia moaned her approval, and the sound made him almost explode, her response to him made his dick throb anew as she continued stroking him. It felt so good, too good.

"You gotta slow down sweetheart," He murmured, reaching down and pulling her hand off his cock, "Or this is gonna be over way before I want it to be."

He kissed her again and brought his hands back over her stomach as she hissed out a breath. She couldn't get enough of his touch; he was firm but gentle, very unlike Mac.

Slowly he inched his hand down, and back inside her and he found her wet, "Fuck me, Claudia, that's nice," He groaned as his fingers connected with her skin, it was sweet torture and her back arched off the bed.

"Oh god, more," She moaned, and he slid a finger inside her, then another as his thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves that was the center of her world right now. It had been a long time for her, "Oh, I'm gonna…"

"Don't cum yet, Claudia," He said as he swiftly pulled his fingers away from her and she sighed.

"Please…" If he wanted her to beg for it, she would.  
"Not yet, I'll make it so good, I promise," He whispered as his lips made their way over her stomach, and lower still until his face was against her warm flesh. Mac breathed her in and moved his lips and tongue against her.

Claudia was coming undone fast as Mac brought his hands over her thighs letting his thumbs swipe across her skin, making her arch her back in pleasure.

Mac continued, alternating with his fingers and tongue across her pussy until Claudia's body was on fire for him, and she was mumbling gibberish, then slowly he brought his hands over the inside of her thighs and pulled her legs apart. He gazed down at her with lust hooded eyes and felt dizzy. Dizzy from the sight of her like this, dizzy from the throbbing of his dick straining for release.

Then his mouth was on her thigh, and he licked her with the flat of his tongue nice and slow until he got where he wanted to be.

"Mac," She panted, "I haven't had..., I don't think...ahhh."

He licked her again, swirling his tongue around her clit achingly slow and her legs began to shake.

"Me either," He looked up at her from between her thighs and kissed the side of her knee, "You like tha' sweetheart?"

"Yes," Claudia gripped the sheets next to her as he licked his way from her knee to her inner thigh, "Yes."

"Good idea baby, hang on tight," He said with a wink, then he dove in for the kill.

Soon she was falling apart and screaming his name in the darkness, her hands were all over him as she was trying to climb over his body. She didn't care that she was acting desperate, she was desperate for it now.

He watched as she slid against him and kissed down his stomach. Fuck Yes!

Mac had his hands in her hair and as she was moving her lips farther down his body, it was clear he liked what she was doing. He sat up on one arm and watched her, he hadn't really expected her to return the favor.

It made her feel powerful, and she loved that feeling. She felt him massaging her scalp with one hand, the other held his upper body up so he could look at her. When she got to his belly button and started leaving wet kisses and licking all around he almost bucked off the bed. Then she looked up at him with fuck me eyes and he was ready to cum all over the place like a teenager.

"You don't gotta baby." He was moaning, as she looked up at him and when he looked back at her she was blown away by the way he gazed at her, his pupils were blown wide with a burning hot fire in his eyes. She slid her tongue over the length of his cock and he looked at her like she was dinner.  
No one had ever looked at her that way before. It was intoxicating and drove her on to where she wanted to go. Slowly she licked again, never taking her eyes from him.

Mac couldn't take it, he flopped his head back on the bed, unable to sit up on his arms anymore. He settled for running his hands through her hair, it was all he could manage.

The way she looked at him too, he knew how she felt about him without her having to say a word. It was so much more than just good sex. It was a pity really.

"Oh fuck yes Claudia." He groaned. "Oh my God..."  
Mac hadn't been with anyone in a long time, not like this anyway. He had fucked Leslie hours ago, but this was almost spiritual. He felt like he was going to explode practically from the minute Claudia ran her tongue around his dick, never mind when she took him into her mouth.

Mac still had his hands in her hair and was rubbing her scalp, which was making her break out in goosebumps, just as they were erupting all over his skin too. This was hands down the best blow job of his life, what she was doing was getting him there, fast.

"Please. Honey. Stop….I'm gonna…" He growled as she deepthroated him over and over.

When he absolutely couldn't take anymoee Mac pulled her up gently, but now she was running her tongue up his body, and he tasted like every good thing in life. She licked all the way up to his neck and the shell of his ear, savoring the salty taste of his skin.

That wasn't helping him to calm down at all. He didn't want this to be over before they even got started. There was so much more he wanted to do, almost out of breath now Mac mentally settled himself down. He took a couple of inconspicuous deep breaths while Claudia sat up and was reaching into the nightstand drawer. He watched her as she took out a condom and ripped it open with her teeth.

He had never seen anything so hot in his entire life. Then she grinned at him and slid it on his huge cock. Mac's eyes rolled back into his head as he ran his hands up her stomach and lifted her up. Then he was sinking into her and both of them let out a growl of complete bliss.

"Oh god, I need you." He moaned.

She started moving her hips slowly, his hands were still on her sides and she leaned down and kissed him again. Grinning, Mac snaked his fingers up over her stomach to her breasts, she felt so good and he never wanted this to end, but it was going to and they both knew it.

"Slow down…"

"It's ok," She pulled him close against her, and he nodded that he understood what she meant.

"Oh fuck yes. Fuck. Yes," Mac moaned as he entered her slowly this time, wanting to savor every part of her. She was tight and warm and wet, and his head was spinning from the feel of her. He found a slow, steady pace, even though every cell in his body wanted to fuck her into the mattress.

There was time for that later, for now, he took it nice and slow with lots of kissing and lovely words for her. The moved together in sync as they touched and kissed each other's bodies, untroubled that they were both sweating.

Mac pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her sweetly again, then trailed kisses down over her neck and murmured to her again that she was beautiful and felt so good.

He watched the skin across her chest flushing and her breathing becoming faster, "Are you close?"  
Mac asked, and she nodded.

"So close," Claudia moaned.

Then he stepped up the pace just a little bit to tip her over the edge again before he let go completely.

"Let it go, give it to me; I want it so bad," Mac moaned into her ear, and Claudia's body reacted immediately to his words; he owned her and he always had, always would.

"Mac," She moaned, and he loved the sound of his name on her lips like this, "Oh, oh, oh god Mac, Mac, I fucking love you," She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust in all-consuming passion, which would burn her alive.

Claudia was on sensory overload now, the sweat dripping over her body in a light sheen mingling with his, and the weight of him on top of her, it was too much for her, and she came screaming his name over and over again. Her body shook uncontrollably, and she felt it from head to toe, a tidal wave of pleasure that consumed her entire being.

Mac had been holding back, trying to keep his mind focused on her and now he let it affect him. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest and the burning need inside himself to make her his forever, and he let the feeling wash over him like a wave.

He rolled over so that she was on top of him, keeping his hands on her waist and Claudia looked down at him as she moved her hips over his. Her hair was wild and in her face, and she didn't stop moving as she slid her hands over his chest and gazed down at him.

"Do it," She murmured, leaning down to kiss him and it was way too much for him, "Fuck me, Mac, fuck me good, do it!" She brought her lips down to his neck and sucked hard, and he was done for; between her lips and dirty mouth, he was a goner.

Mac followed her over the edge as her body and her words pulled his orgasm out of him with a sweet force unlike he'd ever known. He couldn't stop the string of profanity that came from his lips as the back of his eyes went white, and it seemed to last forever.

When she was sure he was done Claudia collapsed on top of him, and Mac pulled her close to his body, she fit, right there under his arm like she belonged there.

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too…"

/

Claudia woke up with a start. He was still asleep but when she went to get up his hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Even asleep Mac's senses were on high alert.

"I gotta pee ..."

"Bullshit," Mac murmured with his face still buried in the pillows.

" I have to check on the baby too," Claudia replied.

"Guess we're gonna go check on her then." He said as he stood up and Claudia's eyes were drawn over his body and the huge morning wood he had. She pulled a t shirt over herself but he was content to stay unclothed.

Mac stood in the doorway as Claudia fed and changed Gracie then he dragged her back to bed.

"One more go before Charlie Pace the cock blocker shows up to fuck up my good time again..."

"Charlie isn't coming…"

" Yeah he is," Mac replied as he crawled on top of her, "So this is gonna have the be quick."

"Get the fuck off of me . You're going back to jail ..."

"I'll just escape again," Claudia's heart sank, it was true and she would have to run every time. No matter what her feelings were for him they could not be together, ever, " And like I said, if you won't give me what I want. I'll take it!"

He would take and take from her and she had to protect Gracie.

As he pushed her legs apart again and shoved his throbbing cook inside of her Claudia reached between her mattress and box spring frantically.

"Stop it. I'm not ready!" She cried, but he wouldn't be stopped.

"Oh fuck yes, FUCK YES!" He hollered.

Claudia pushed the bedding apart and searched. Months ago she had hidden a knife there and her hands reached and reached until she finally found it.

As he groaned and rutted in top of her in one swift move she had the knife in his back before he ever knew what happened.

The first stab punctured his lung and he gasped for air as he fell down on top of her. And she didn't stop standing him.

"You fucking bitch,, you motherfucking cunt, " He gasped, "Always knew you'd be the death of me Goddammit!" He raged at her, but he was bleeding bad now.

Claudia ignored him as she rolled them off the bed and onto the floor so she was on top of him.  
This time she stabbed him over and over in the chest until he bled out on her bedroom floor and it was no relief to be free of him.

Charlie Pace did show up almost minutes later and he found his former partner still laying on top of Mac's body and she was crying.

******And a lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Find a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade  
And says something like "You and me babe: how 'bout it?"  
"You and me babe: how about it?"*****

The End.


End file.
